


Quality time for Killua

by Atom1050



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: ABO dynamics, Animal Characteristics, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbastion, Should there be more?, im new to this side...hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom1050/pseuds/Atom1050
Summary: Killua met his new dorm neighbor a secret omega and wishes for some special time with him.Or killua gives himself a hand before having to see his neighbor again.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Quality time for Killua

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadhouseFunhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curtain Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064693) by [MadhouseFunhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse). 



> I know it’s small but this is my first published fic and takes place directly after Killua and Gon part ways in the first chapter of MadhouseFunhouse’s new story Curtain Call which is my inspiration. Be gentle and enjoy this little story.

Sliding down his closed door Killua ended with a soft thump to the carpet as a sigh escaped his lips. Why hadn’t he thought there’d be omegas in the coed dorms? It’s what they’re for stupid! Last year was some gross burnt sugar smelling alpha next door. Now well now he hadn’t expected an omega that looked as if gods envied his skin. Let alone smelled like an orchard of apples in early fall, crisp and light in every way that made Killua want to hide the boy away lavish him in every possible luxury available to a man of his status.  
“Yeess protect the little omega to be your mate!” His inner alpha growled. Killua knocked his head back against the door once before he straightened himself out, standing up and laying his ears flat against his skull to brush away the idea.

“Gon is clearly hiding his secondary gender,” Killua shuffled his way further into his room. “It’s not my place to protect him if he doesn’t want it! We’re not wild I can’t claim him like a toy.” Arriving at the bathroom he found himself longing to cling what little scent he had left in his senses but that could make facing Gon again difficult. Might as well shower and hopefully quell this heat in not only his face but groin as well.

Stripping from what little clothes he’d already been wearing while awaiting warm water found Killua in a worst state. Having to remove the boxers from his lithe tail at the base he became acutely aware just how sensitive Gon had made his skin in their short time together. What had been a flagging erection came back harder than was comfortable now. 

“Great no avoiding it now.” Killua grumbled to his reflection. 

Stepping into the stream he felt his shoulders relaxing and a soft moan escape his lips at least faculties upgraded the pipes this year so losing heat wouldn’t happen for a while. Reaching for the soap he began to lather his upper half opting to forgo his hair should it raise any questions. Killua let the suds start washing away while he took himself in hand exhaling when his fingers wrapped around the partially inflated knot. Eyes drifting closed as he languidly stroked imagining those expressive brown eyes watering slightly at trying to take the full length into that perfect little mouth. 

“You don’t have to take it all you know, I don’t want you to choke.” Pulling out slightly he could almost feel the kneeling boy lick the head of his cock asking for more. Shivering with desire Killua gripped the base of his knot while his other hand continued its motion.

“What a good omega you are.” Hearing himself. “Is my good dog ready for his treat?” Smiling as Gon’s eyes lit up at the idea nodding for his approval. “Ok let go for now.”  
The boy whined at the lost connection as Killua imagined petting Gon’s probably soft hair reaching to scratch his ear. Hand picking up it’s pace. “Open up for me Gon.” As he started to climax he saw the boy sitting on his knees mouth wide as a stream of cum hit that beautifully tanned skin, eyes closing when it got to close  
“My pretty omega.” His inner alpha preening at the image.  
Killua’s eyes snapped open realizing his head was now resting on the tile, water cooling his over heated skin. Th...that wasn’t right wasn’t normal he’d only just met Gon! Killua knew he’d have to be more careful around the boy now as he finished cleaning himself face flushed at what he’d done hoping next time he’d see Gon it didn’t come back.


End file.
